Web browsers allow users to reach web sites across the Internet to view web pages. When a user finds a web page of interest, he can mark the page with a “bookmark”, which records a Universal Resource Locator (URL) of the web site providing that web page. Many of the current web browsers, such as Internet Explorer and Netscape Communicator, supply a book-marking tool for users to record the URLs of interest. When a user wants to revisit a web page that has been marked with a bookmark, he can enable the bookmark, e.g., by clicking on the bookmark with a mouse, to reach the web page.
However, these currently available book-marking tools only allow a user to visit a web page each time he selects a corresponding bookmark.
Some web sites, e.g., Yahoo, provide utilities that allow users to customize a web page by selecting certain topics of interest. However, the users can only select topics from a collection of pre-compiled topics. The utilities do not allow the users to select topics outside of the collection.